


Sun and Rain

by dragonwarrior1523



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwarrior1523/pseuds/dragonwarrior1523
Summary: Harry gets kicked out by the Dursley's at around eight years old, years before he finds out about magic and Hogwarts. Alone on the streets, Harry has to figure out how to survive and cope with powers that he can't control. Along the way, he might just discover the family he has always wanted.------Edit Jan. 15th, 2021: Sorry, probably should have said this sooner, but on indefinite hiatus. I will finish this eventually, there's just other stories I want to work on first.
Kudos: 5





	Sun and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I began a few weeks ago, and I finally got around to finishing the first chapter today. Yes, that's right, my first attempt at a multi-chapter story! This is new territory for me, so I apologize in advance. In addition, keep in mind that updates will likely be sporadic given that the ideas I had going in to this story are limited to the bit I wrote before the first line break, and that part was written years ago. I simply adapted it for Harry Potter. Hopefully, I'm inspired, but I'll definitely make an effort to finish this since it's frustrating when things are left incomplete. Also, beware potential OOC, I'm trying to stay in character, but it might not work. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any related companies or characters. Just a fan.
> 
> Edit 04/27/20: Now cross-posted on ffnet under the same username.

Fat, cold drops of rain splattered Harry’s skin. Goosebumps broke out all over his body. He looked up at the dark, somber sky, crowded with angry clouds. He held out a hand, letting a drop land on his finger and watched as it struggled its way down. It fell off and landed on the pavement softly. Harry shivered as the rain soaked through his thin shirt and jeans, penetrating through his skin. He strolled along the street, head tilted back slightly towards the sky. Droplets dripped off the end of his nose.

Without realizing where he was going, Harry stumbled into someone. Calloused hands gripped his bare arms, steadying him.

“Are you all right, lad? What are you doing out here in this weather?” The man’s voice was deep and gruff. Harry yanked himself roughly out of his grip and scrambled away, twisting through the winding alleys to ensure that the man couldn’t follow him. 

Huddling next to a trash can, Harry leaned his head back against the wall. He had no idea what to do or where to go. The Dursley’s had locked him out again, but this time, it was permanent.  
\---  
He was weeding the garden when suddenly it started to rain. He finished his work anyways, afraid of what might happen to him if he went inside without finishing his chores. When he was done, he entered the house, doing his best to avoid dripping across the floor.

Just as he stepped inside, Aunt Petunia descended on him like a bat from hell, shrieking about the mess he made of the floor, about the mud and water he had brought in. He looked at the mess she was pointing at, realizing that it must have been Dudley again, coming back from bullying other kids with his gang of friends. She shoved a rag into his hands, and forced him to scrub the floor before hauling him into the bathroom, giving him five minutes to clean up. Then she dragged him back down again to cook dinner for Uncle Vernon’s guests that were due in two hours, hovering over him and constantly swatting at his head when he made a mistake.

By the time the guests arrived, Harry had been locked back up in his cupboard once more without dinner “as punishment for the mess he had made earlier.” Stomach aching, he huddled under his thin, worn blanket, trying to soak up as much warmth as he could. That was when he made the fatal mistake, the ultimate crime in his aunt and uncle’s eyes. He sneezed. It immediately drew the attention of the guests, but Uncle Vernon waved it off with a strained chuckle, commenting about animals outside.

Harry, meanwhile, was panicked. He tried to hold back the oncoming sneeze, but it burst out of him once more. Staying out in the rain for so long had made him sick.  
With clenched teeth, Uncle Vernon directed the guests to the sitting area, trying to distract them from the sounds coming from the cupboard. Harry did his best to muffle his sneezes and coughs into his sleeve and blanket.

When the guests finally left, Uncle Vernon stomped over to the cupboard under the stairs and roughly yanked it opened. Grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt, he dragged him out and threw him to the ground.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, BOY! YOU LOST ME MY PROMOTION! I’M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER BOTHER US AGAIN!”

As Vernon threw him outside, Harry could hear his aunt’s attempts to dissuade his uncle from kicking him out. “Remember the letter! We can’t do this, what if they find us?”

_Who could they be talking about?_ Harry wondered, but he didn’t get the chance to find out.  
\---  
With no other options, Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get all the warmth he could, and fell into a restless sleep. Figuring out what to do would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? Does this have potential? And does the time jumps of the first chapter make sense? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
